youtubefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Eleven
Eleven – polski YouTuber od 29 stycznia 2015 roku. Dobry przyjaciel Mandzia i Neskota. Niegdyś prowadził kanał Ryjemy Banie razem z Sergiuszem Surow Serkiem i Kamilem Trellą Saijo. 15 Stycznia 2019 roku wybiło mu na kanale 500 tysięcy subskrybcji. Opis z Youtube Profesor Zwyczajny z kierunku UW Gónwologii, zwycięzca wielu konkursów z kategorii "Gówna tańczą na muszli" - Sonia tu była :)))))))) Lajkujcie moje covery z fnafa Najważniejsze serie * Five Night's at Freddy's 1/2/3/4/World/Sister Location/ Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator/Ultimate Custom Night/VR Help Wanted * Five Night's at Fuckboy's 1/2/3 * The Binding of Isaac/Undertale: Rebirth/Afterbirth/Afterbirth +/Antibirth (trwa) * Spooky's House of Jumpscares * Spooky's House of Jumpscares: Karamari Hospital * Soma * SCP: Containment Breach * Undertale * Life is Strange * Abandoned Lab's Floors 1/2/3 * Obcy: Izolacja * Hello Neighbor (trwa) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (trwa) * Wick/Wick: No Way Out * Welcome To The Game * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (trwa, prowadzona na Hitboxie) * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (trwa, prowadzona na Hitboxie) * Kroniki Elevena * Marvel's Spiderman (Trwa) Ciekawostki *Ma grupę na Facebooku: "Kosmiczna Flota Gwiezdnych Skurczysynów i Skurczycórek OBRAZY" * Udziela się na kanale Studio Filmowe Grabarz wraz z Sergiuszem, czyli swoim przyjacielem. * Twierdzi, że nie umie grać w RPG. * Bardzo lubi horrory. * Woli on okrągłości od kwadratów. Mówi o tym tutaj, w 0:40 (nie mówi tego wprost). * Jego ulubionym animatronikiem z gry Five Nights at Freddy's jest Foxy, którego nazywa Lisiasty. W tym filmiku za Elevenem widać maskotkę Foxy'ego (oprócz niego Eleven lubi też Toy Bonnie'ego, bo jest słodki). * Lubi żarty o kupie i powiedzonko chuj wielki, bąbelki. * Miał koszatniczkę o imieniu Łapek. (R.I.P Łapek) * Ma psa o imieniu Lady. * Ma odmę opłucnej. * Miał dziewczynę, Darię, ale od marca 2016 jest stanu wolnego. * Boi się węży. Mówi o tym w letsplay'u z "Until Dawn". * Nienawidzi Ballon Boy'a z Five Nights at Freddy's. * Często mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie. * W grze The Binding of Isaac, nienawidzi Keepera. * W częściach 1, 4 oraz Sister Location gry Five Nights At Freddy's przeszedł najcięższy tryb 4/20, w Five Nights at Freddy's 2 przeszedł tryb 10/20, a w Ultimate Custom Night przeszedł tryb 50/20. * Stworzono o nim FanGame'y: Koszmar Elevena, Koszmar Elevena 2, Eleven Clicker , Kroniki Elevena i Eleven o'clock, Kroniki Elevena oraz Wojna Elevena (DEMO)" * Pokochał kawę. Czarną, bez mleka. * Próbuje przestać przeklinać, ale nie potrafi. * Jego ulubionym zespołem jest Linkin Park, a ulubioną płytą tego zespołu jest: The Living Things. * Nienawidzi śniegu, mówił o tym na swoim instagramie''.'' * Najpopularniejszym filmem na jego kanale jest CO ZASZŁO W FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER? | Teoria "Five Nights at Freddy's". Posiada on ponad 1,927 mln. wyświetleń. * Potrafi grać na keyboardzie. * Czasami jeździ do Norwegii. * Śpiewał w polskim coverze piosenki The Mangle wraz z Sonią . Był on Foxy'm. * Nie lubi słowa vlog , dlatego mają one u niego nietypowe nazwy. * Twierdzi, że prześladuje go liczba 36. * Jest czasami perfekcjonistą, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o muzykę lub nagrywanie filmików * Napisał swoją piosenkę o tytule "Fuck my life". Minuta 23:11 Odnośnik do piosenki: https://youtu.be/cXYB-H_HDqw Kategoria:Youtuberzy Kategoria:Zagrajmerzy Kategoria:Youtuberzy od 2015 roku Kategoria:Instagram Kategoria:Facebook Kategoria:Youtube Kategoria:Ponad 400 tys. Kategoria:Suby